Buried
Buried (lub Rozdzielczość 1295) – piętnasta mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II, pojawia się w DLC Vengeance. Opis Buried przenosi graczy do południowo-zachodniej Angoli, do tytułowo zakopanego westernowego miasta. Tam ponownie wcielają się w grupę znaną jako Victis, czyli w Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Russmana, Samuela J. Stuhlingera i Marltona Johnsona. Do najbardziej charakterystycznych cech mapy można zaliczyć m.in. jedną z trzech nowych Cudownych Broni – Ray Gun Mark II. Jest to druga generacja Ray Guna, która strzela serią trzech pocisków. Dostępna jest również na każdej innej mapie, pod warunkiim, że gracz posiada dodatek Vengeance. Do pozostałych Cudownych Broni, występujących tylko na mapie Buried, należą spowalniający zombie Paralyzer oraz cofająca czas Bomba Czasowa. Jeżeli mowa już o charakterystycznych cechach mapy, należy wspomnieć również o Gigancie. Jest to neutralna postać, która po uwolnieniu porusza się powoli po mapie. Gracz może zmienić jego zachowanie, wręczając mu alkohol lub cukierki. W pierwszym przypadku Gigant zacznie taranować wszystko na swojej drodze, co pozwala na niszczenie niektórych szczątków. Należy jednak uważać, by nie stać na jego drodze, gdyż grozi to śmiercią. Poczęstowanie Giganta cukierkami w zależności od sytuacji daje wiele różnych efektów od walki z zombie po budowanie przedmiotów. Do dyspozycji gracz otrzymuje powracającą z trybu Tranzit turbinę oraz znaną z mapy Die Rise trampolinę parową. Ponadto Buried oferuje dwa nowe przedmioty. Są to ścinacz głów i rezonator podłoża. Działanie tego pierwszego bardzo dobrze opisuje sama nazwa, z kolei drugi po zasileniu turbiną tworzy serię fal dźwiękowych zabijających zombie. Warto również wspomnieć, że część broni na ścianach została zastąpiona kredami, które pozwalają narysować je w miejscach wyznaczonych przez znaki zapytania. Ponadto w skrzynce losującej pojawił się nowy rewolwer – Remington Nowy Model Wojskowy. Wśród nowości znalazła się również jedna maszyna Perk-a-Cola, jaką jest Vulture Aid. Napój pozwala na lokalizowanie niektórych funkcji, zbieranie amunicji i punktów oraz maskowanie się zapachem zombie. Jeżeli nie zostanie on kupiony, gracz wciąż ma możliwość uzyskania go w Losowej Butelce Perku. Pojawia się ona po przejściu przez nawiedzoną posiadłość i pokonaniu wszystkich duchów, którzy kradną punkty. Mapa oferuje również rozgrywkę w trybie Żałoby oraz znanym z dodatku Revolution trybie Zawrócony. W pierwszym z nich gracze ponownie wcielają się w agentów CIA i żołnierzy CDC. Rozgrywka toczy się tylko w podziemiach, gdzie niedostępne są posiadłość, labirynt i niektóre funkcje. W drugim trybie jeden gracz wciela się w żołnierza CDC, a reszta w zombie. Obszar rozgrywki został ograniczony do ulicy i parteru sklepu. Wszystkie funkcje oferowane przez mapę Buried są niedostępne. Pomieszczenia Przetwarzalnia Rozgrywka rozpoczyna się jeszcze na powierzchni, w miejscu zwanym przetwarzalnią. Standardowo można tam nabyć na ścianie M14 oraz Olympię. Dodatkowo nad uszkodzonym podestem, znajduje się również LSAT. Wskoczenie tam daje kilka sekund na kupienie broni, gdyż po chwili podest zarwie się, a gracz wpadnie do tuneli, jedynej dalszej drogi. Przetwarzalnia składa się z dwóch poziomów. Na żadnym z nich nie pojawiają się power-upy. Gracz rozpoczyna grę na górze. Znajdują się tam trzy barykady. Mimo to zombie odradzają się również w dwóch otworach na dole. Dostęp na niższy poziom jest możliwy jedynie przez portal w labiryncie. Na dole przetwarzalni można ponadto zbudować stół nawigacyjny. Tunele Można z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że tunele są najrzadziej odwiedzanym miejscem. Powodem tego jest fakt, że są one dosyć ciasne co utrudnia walkę z zombie. Na mapie występują dwa tunele. Pierwszy, do którego trafia gracz, łączy Saloon z sądem, a drugi Saloon ze stajnią. Gracz, po opuszczeniu przetwarzalni, znajduje się mniej więcej po środku tunelu, w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. W oczy rzucają się tam natychmiast Quick Revive oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, ale również znak zapytania na ścianie i dziwnie świecący Remington 870 MCS. Podchodząc do takiej broni, można zabrać kredę. Służy ona do narysowania danej broni w miejscu, które wskazują znaki zapytania. W środkowej części tunelu gracz może się natknąć na dwie barykady oraz dwa spawny zombie. Stamtąd można również dostać się do stajni przez dziurę w podłodze lub wybrać się do jednej z dwóch pozostałych części tunelu. W drugim przypadku dostęp do każdej części wymaga usunięcia kosztujących 750 punktów szczątków. W obu częściach nie można spotkać niczego szczególnego. W tej prowadzącej do sądu znajduje się jeden spawn zombie, a w tej prowadzącej do Saloonu – trzy. W obu pojawiają się również po jednej barykadzie. W tej drugiej należy jeszcze zwrócić szczególną uwagę na drewnianą kładkę wypełniającą dziurę w podłożu. Wejście na nią zawsze powoduje zarwanie jej i upadek gracza z dużej wysokości. Został do omówienie jeszcze drugi tunel. Jak już zostało wyżej wspomniane łączy on stajnię z Saloonem i tylko w takim kierunku można nim się przemieszczać. Po drodze nie można spotkać żadnych barykad, ale za to występuje tam pięć spawnów zombie. Mniej więcej po środku tunelu, po lewej stronie znajdują się kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki prowadzące do zakładu rusznikarskiego. Poza tym gracz nie znajdzie tam nic więcej. Stajnia Na samym początku rozgrywki, w celu opuszczenia tuneli, gracz zapewne zdecyduje się przejść dziurą za Quick Revivem. W ten sposób trafi on do stajni. Nie spotka tam żadnego płatnego przejścia, które nie pozwalałoby bez przeszkód dostać się na ulicę. Są to dziura w ścianie, kolejny tunel oraz kładka prowadząca do biura szeryfa. Wyjątek stanowi kosztująca 1250 punktów brama, za którą znajdują się części do stołu nawigacyjnego i jeden spawn zombie. Obecne tam szczątki wymagają zniszczenia ich przez Giganta, co umożliwia dostęp w to miejsce od strony ulicy. Na obszarze samej stajni występują tylko jedna barykada oraz jeden spawn zombie. Ulica Nietrudno zauważyć, że Buried od samego początku rozgrywki oferuje spory teren, przy czym za dostęp nie trzeba płacić. Ulica to największy taki obszar. Składa się ona z dwóch części rozdzielonych szczątkami, które mogą zostać zniszczone jedynie przez Giganta. W pierwszej znajduje się tylko jedna barykada i aż czternaście spawnów zombie. Gracz może tam kupić ze ścian B23R oraz Colt M16A1, narysować wybraną broń w dwóch miejscach lub po prostu wylosować coś w skrzynce losującej. Pomiędzy budynkami biura szeryfa, za szczątkami można spotkać Juggernoga. Przeszkoda ponownie może zostać zniszczona tylko przez Giganta. Takie same szczątki zlokalizowane są również naprzeciwko maszyny i prowadzą do zakładu rusznikarskiego. Będąc na pierwszej części ulicy gracz może wybrać się do sześciu budynków. Pierwszym jest biuro szeryfa. Dostać się tam można bezpłatnie, schodami obok miejsca na skrzynkę losującą. Naprzeciwko znajduje się jedno z trojga drzwi prowadzących do sklepu. Pozostałe zlokalizowane są po drugiej stronie na dole i na górze. Każde z nich kosztuje 750 punktów. Dostęp do tych na górze oraz do przejścia do banku blokują szczątki. Usunięcie ich kosztuje 750 punktów. Naprzeciwko nich, znajduje się wejście do sklepu z cukierkami. Ono również kosztuje 750 punktów. Po prawej stronie zlokalizowany jest natomiast budynek Saloonu. Wejście do niego kosztuje już nieco więcej, bo 1250 punktów. Ostatnim pomieszczeniem jest wspomniany już zakład rusznikarski. Druga część oferuje nieco mniej budynków. Pierwszym z nich ponownie jest sklep z cukierkami. Zlokalizowane po tej stronie drzwi kosztują jednak 1250 punktów. Naprzeciwko znajduje się budynek sądu. Wejście do niego także kosztuje 1250 punktów. Nieco dalej znajduje się kościół oraz posiadłość. W obu przypadkach przejście blokują szczątki. Kolejny raz zniszczyć je może tylko Gigant. Dostęp do posiadłości wymaga jednak otwarcia jeszcze kosztujących 1250 punktów drzwi. Tuż obok nich, na ścianie można kupić MP5. Na całym tym obszarze nie ma żadnej barykady, ale jest szesnaście spawnów zombie. Znajduje się tam również fontanna, której zniszczenie przez Giganta wymagane jest do powrotu do przetwarzalni. W trybie Żałoby gracze zaczynają rozgrywkę na jednej z części ulicy. Wszystkie szczątki, które może zniszczyć Gigant, są już usunięte. W pierwszej części zniknęły dotychczasowe bronie na ścianach oraz znaki zapytania. W miejscu jednego z nich, na biurze strażnika pojawiła się za to Olympia. W drugiej części jest podobnie. Na ścianie budynku sądu można kupić M14, a po prawej stronie drzwi posiadłości – AN-94. Przy fontannie stoi maszyna Pack-a-Punch a w dwóch kątach obszaru można spotkać Stamin-Up i Double Tap Root Beer. Biuro szeryfa Biuro szeryfa składa się z dwóch budynków. Do pierwszego z nich można dostać się wspomnianymi wyżej schodami. Znajduje się tam jedna barykada oraz stół do budowania. Tam gracz może przeskoczyć do drugiego budynku. Na piętrze znajduje się jedna barykada. Podobnie jest na parterze. U góry można też spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, a na dole Giganta zamkniętego w klatce. W celu uwolnienia go należy skorzystać z wiszącego obok klucza a następnie dać mu stojącą na skrzyni butlę alkoholu. Po zniszczeniu szczątków, będzie on poruszał się po pierwszej części ulicy, a gracz nie dość, że zapewni dodatkowe przejście do biura szeryfa, to otrzyma 200 punktów. Można się domyślić, że w trybie Żałoby Giganta tam nie będzie. Oprócz tego na stole do budowania gracz może znaleźć turbinę. Sklep W sklepie jedyną płatną rzeczą są szczątki na balkonie. Kosztują one 750 punktów. W sklepie znajdują się wszystkie części do budowania turbiny, trampoliny parowej, ścinacza głów i rezonatora podłoża. Ponadto gracz może tam schować broń w stojącym pod ścianą schowku. Na obszarze pomieszczenia znajdują się trzy barykady. Po wyjściu na balkon, gracz może zeskoczyć na pierwszą lub drugą część ulicy. W trybie Żałoby w sklepie pojawia się nowa płatna rzecz, którą jest Speed Cola. Bank Znajdujący się obok sklepu bank to niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym gracz może wpłacać, wypłacać i przekazywać punkty. Znajduje się tam tylko jedna barykada. Pomieszczenie to jest połączone z zakładem rusznikarskim niedługim, podziemnym tunelem. Zombie odradzają się tam w jednym miejscu. Zakład rusznikarski W zakładzie rusznikarskim, jak nazwa wskazuje, należałoby spodziewać się broni. Niestety nie można tam żadnej kupić. Mimo to znajdują się tam kredy do narysowania takich broni jak PDW-57, AK-74u, Galwakastet, SVU-AS i AN-94. Na piętrze zakładu można spotkać jeszcze maszynę Mule Kick oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Na całym obszarze pomieszczenia znajdują się trzy barykady i jeden spawn zombie. W trybie Żałoby w związku ze zniknięciem wszystkich znaków zapytania, nie można tam znaleźć żadnej kredy. Saloon Saloon to budynek składający się z dwóch pięter, gdzie zlokalizowane są trzy barykady. Rozdzielone są one kosztującymi 750 punktów szczątkami. Na wyższym warta uwagi jest jedynie możliwość kupienia noża Bowie'go na ścianie i narysowania wybranej broni w miejscu znaku zapytania. Na dole natomiast znajduje się stół do budowania oraz bar, przy którym można kupić dodatkowy alkohol. Ponadto co rundę pojawiają się tam darmowe butle alkoholu, jeżeli nie ma żadnej w biurze szeryfa. W trybie Żałoby znikają nóż Bowie'go oraz znak zapytania, natomiast na stole do budowania można spotkać rezonator podłoża. Ponieważ na mapie nie ma Giganta, gracz nie może uzyskać tam butli z alkoholem. Sklep z cukierkami Sklep z cukierkami to kolejny dwupoziomowy budynek. Nie trudno się domyślić, że na parterze można spotkać ladę, przy której kupuje się cukierki. Można je następnie wręczyć Gigantowi. Tak samo jak alkohol, co rundę, pojawia się tam jedna darmowa porcja. Oprócz tego na parterze można nabyć na ścianie miny Claymore. Obok nich oraz za ladą znajdują się schody prowadzące do dwóch pomieszczeń na piętrze. W pierwszym z nich można spotkać włącznik zasilania, a w drugim kosztujące 750 punktów szczątki, które pozwalają dostać się na drugą część ulicy lub przeskoczyć do sklepu. Ponieważ pomieszczenia te oddzielone są ścianą, przemieszczanie się między nimi jest możliwe przez wejście innymi schodami lub przejściu po zadaszeniu. W trybie Żałoby do zmian należą brak możliwości kupienia min Claymore i uzyskania cukierków oraz brak potrzeby włączania zasilania. Sąd Również i sąd składa się z dwóch pięter. Na pierwszym z nich można spotkać trzy barykady oraz stół do budowania. Nieco ciekawiej jest na drugim. Już na wejściu w oczy rzuca się znak zapytania, w miejscu którego można narysować broń. Dalej, pod ścianą stoi Speed Cola, a obok niej znajduje się wyjście z pierwszego tunelu. Po drugiej stronie można natomiast zeskoczyć z powrotem na pierwszą część ulicy. Naprzeciwko maszyny Perk-a-Cola znajduje się niewielkie pomieszczenie, a w nim dwie barykady oraz miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. W trybie Żałoby na stole do budowania można spotkać trampolinę parową a obok, na ścianie można kupić MP5. Na piętrze ponownie znika znak zapytania a wraz z nim Speed Cola. Kościół Po wejściu do kościoła zombie zaczynają się dobierać do gracza przez trzy barykady i dwa spawny. Obok ołtarza można spotkać nową maszynę Perk-a-Cola - Vulture Aid. Przy wejściu stoi natomiast stół do budowania, obok którego znajduje się przejście schodami na piętro kościoła. Tam kolejny raz można narysować broń. Również w kościele w trybie Żałoby znika znak zapytania, a maszyna Vulture Aid zostaje zastąpiona maszyną Quick Revive. Tym razem na stole do budowania nie można znaleźć żadnego przedmiotu. Posiadłość Posiadłość składa się z dwóch części, gdzie jedynym zagrożeniem są duchy. W pierwszej z nich odradzają się oni w siedmiu miejscach. Droga przez posiadłość jest zawsze jedna. Gracz wchodzi najpierw do lobby, schodami dostaje się do pokoju i czeka, aż jeden z duchów otworzy ukryte za biblioteczką przejście. Następnie przechodzi przez kolejne pomieszczenia i trafia do labiryntu, gdzie znajduje się wejście do drugiej części posiadłości. Można w niej spotkać pięć spawnów duchów. Gracz przechodzi w niej przez dwa pomieszczenia, by następnie ponownie wybrać się do pierwszej części lub opuścić posiadłość. W drugim przypadku obecnym tam tunelem dostanie się do sklepu z cukierkami. Warto jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na to, że w niewielkim pomieszczeniu w lobby, pod ścianą stoi Double Tap Root Beer. Labirynt Labirynt to z definicji miejsce, w którym łatwo się zgubić. Nie inaczej jest w tym przypadku. Labirynt ten ma wejścia i wyjścia tylko z dwóch stron. Poruszanie się po nim utrudniają dodatkowo bramy, które co dziesięć sekund otwierają się i zamykają, gdy nie ma na jego obszarze gracza. W ten sposób blokują pewne przejścia. Gdy gracz w końcu dostanie się na drugą stronę labiryntu, może zakupić tam Stamin-Up oraz, idąc schodami w dół, ulepszyć broń przy pomocy Pack-a-Puncha. Znajdzie tam również jedyną barykadę występującą na tym obszarze. Reszta zombie odradza się aż w stu czterdziestu dwóch miejscach. W labiryncie można ponadto spotkać dwa miejsca na skrzynkę losującą, a w jego centralnym punkcie fontannę. Zniszczenie jej przy pomocy wybuchowej broni otworzy portal, dzięki któremu gracz może wrócić do przetwarzalni. Warunkiem jest jednak zniszczenie przez Giganta fontanny w drugiej części ulicy. W przeciwnym wypadku zamiast portalu pozostanie dziura, a próba wskoczenia do niej skończy się śmiercią gracza. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Gierki z minami|W Buried, zostań ich pionkiem.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Na tej mapie występuje sekretna piosenka pt. "Always Running" wykonana przez Malukah. *Na tej mapie występuje też zremixowana wersja Kołysanki Samanthy. *Na tej mapie występuje też muzyka, którą można włączyć, dopiero po ukończeniu Mined Games drogą Richtofena. *Na ekranie ładowania mapy Buried w prawym-górnym rogu można zauważyć skrawek strony komiksowej przypominający nieco ekran ładowania Der Riese. *Lawa widziana w przetwarzalni jest stała, więc jeśli rzuci się w nią granatem, ten odbije się i wybuchnie normalnie. *Mapa nawiązuje do filmu pogrzebany, gdzie akcja filmu również rozgrywa się w opuszczonych terenach podziemnych. Galeria Buried_przetwarzalnia_1.png|Przetwarzalnia Buried_przetwarzalnia_2.png|Przetwarzalnia Buried_tunel_1_srodek_1.png|Pierwszy tunel Buried_tunel_1_srodek_2.png|Pierwszy tunel Buried_tunel_1_srodek_3.png|Pierwszy tunel Buried_tunel_1_saloon.png|Pierwszy tunel Buried_tunel_1_sad.png|Pierwszy tunel Buried_tunel_2_1.png|Drugi tunel Buried_tunel_2_2.png|Drugi tunel Buried_stajnia_1.png|Stajnia Buried_stajnia_2.png|Stajnia Buried_ulica_1_biuro_szeryfa.png|Biuro szeryfa Buried_biuro_szeryfa_1.png|Biuro szeryfa Buried_biuro_szeryfa_2.png|Biuro szeryfa Buried_biuro_szeryfa_3.png|Biuro szeryfa Buried_biuro_szeryfa_4.png|Biuro szeryfa Buried_ulica_1_sklep_bank.png|Sklep i bank Buried_sklep.png|Sklep Buried_bank_1.png|Bank Buried_bank_2.png|Bank - tunel Buried_ulica_1_zaklad_rusznikarski.png|Zakład rusznikarski Buried_zaklad_rusznikarski_1.png|Zakład rusznikarski Buried_zaklad_rusznikarski_2.png|Zakład rusznikarski Buried_ulica_1_saloon.png|Saloon Buried_saloon_1.png|Saloon Buried_saloon_2.png|Saloon Buried_ulica_1_sklep_z_cukierkami.png|Sklep z cukierkami Buried_ulica_2_sklep_z_cukierkami.png|Sklep z cukierkami Buried_sklep_z_cukierkami_1.png|Sklep z cukierkami Buried_sklep_z_cukierkami_2.png|Sklep z cukierkami Buried_sklep_z_cukierkami_3.png|Sklep z cukierkami Buried_sklep_z_cukierkami_4.png|Sklep z cukierkami Buried_ulica_2_sad.png|Sąd Buried_sad_1.png|Sąd Buried_sad_2.png|Sąd Buried_sad_3.png|Sąd Buried_ulica_2_kosciol.png|Kościół Buried_kosciol_1.png|Kościół Buried_kosciol_2.png|Kościół Buried_ulica_2_posiadlosc.png|Posiadłość Buried_posiadlosc_1_1.png|Posiadłość – część pierwsza Buried_posiadlosc_1_2.png|Posiadłość – część pierwsza Buried_posiadlosc_1_3.png|Posiadłość – część pierwsza Buried_posiadlosc_1_4.png|Posiadłość – część pierwsza Buried_posiadlosc_1_5.png|Posiadłość – część pierwsza Buried_posiadlosc_1_6.png|Posiadłość – część pierwsza Buried_posiadlosc_2_1.png|Posiadłość – część druga Buried_posiadlosc_2_2.png|Posiadłość – część druga Buried_posiadlosc_2_3.png|Posiadłość – część druga Buried_posiadlosc_2_4.png|Posiadłość – część druga Buried_labirynt_1.png|Labirynt Buried_labirynt_2.png|Labirynt Buried_labirynt_3.png|Labirynt Buried_labirynt_4.png|Labirynt Buried_labirynt_5.png|Labirynt Black-Ops-2-Buried-3.jpg 2013-08-02_00011.jpg 2013-08-02_00019.jpg 2013-08-02_00018.jpg BO2Buried.jpg Wideo Buried Game Over Song - Black Ops II Vengeance DLC) Final Piece of a Puzzle|Muzyka podczas końca gry en:Buried Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II